


星

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: *用餐结束期待您的评价*如果觉得需要有后续请在评论告诉我





	星

星  
*突然的早餐  
*男gong关设定，有些bdsm情节

他不该亲我的，全圆佑脑袋里只剩下这一个念头，除了这节字行什么都没有，什么都没有，什么都没有，呼吸好像停止了，感官也剥夺，心脏跳着，却被什么拉着坠落，直到膝盖的痛感叫醒大脑，他才反应过来自己跪到了地上。

痛，可是他不能说痛，因为嘴唇被别人吻着，权顺荣身上的香水味他不喜欢，过于强烈的招蜂引蝶，过于明显地展示目的，攻击性太强。那个人本来是红头发的，这个他喜欢，可是最近染成了黑色，眼线却换成暗红色，不伦不类的，在他看来。

在他看来，在他看来这个人什么都不够符合心意，可是是他自己掏了钱把人家包下来这么久，他不喜欢在店里，所以每次都要人家出外务，这样会很麻烦吧，权顺荣把用的工具兜在昂贵的Gucci手袋里，推开门之后砸到酒店床头，全圆佑有点心虚。

可是他掏了钱的，就有资格提出要求，他心虚，可是得装作不心虚，但是面对这个人他总是容易不安，这种不安又会让那个人有些发怒，虽然那人总是会恪守职业道德控制情绪，隐忍不发的怒火也很容易被看穿。

自己刚进房间的时候全圆佑就在发抖，今天是来尝试痛一点的感觉的，全圆佑自己也同意了的，权顺荣不知道全圆佑到底在纠结什么，总是思绪很多的样子，他有时候也爱思考人生，稀奇古怪的客人服务过不少，但是没见过古怪得这么安静的。

“星”，他听到他的客人在叫他了，跟全圆佑做的时候，总需要对这个花名反应一会儿，但是是跟谁相比呢？已经很久没有跟别人做过了，因为全圆佑不许。

他的客人也不是霸道，也不是爱他，权顺荣一开始也想不通到底是为什么，他做到这个等级，接受或者不接受是有选择权的，但是他端着手机想了一想，很帅的脸，所以就答应了。

是他喜欢的类型。

工作的时候看帅的人的话，或者说为帅的人工作的话，应该会比较幸福吧？店里小姑娘买的少女杂志封面上写着，多看帅哥假性近视都能治好，是真的吗？他突然想试一试，转回视线想仔细端详全圆佑的脸，但是视线对上的时候，他又被吓了一跳。

“你怎么哭了……”

/  
全圆佑是权顺荣见过最奇怪的客人。

硬不起来的客人他不是没有遇到过，他不是男科医生，只负责满足要求让人家开心就好。不过他也问过查过，说有相当大一部分是出于心理问题，可是权顺荣也不是心理医生，点酒结账下班数钱是他关心的，硬不起来就硬不起来，他能做的也只有“祝您生活愉快”。

而且他们店一般都不能做全套的。

所以硬不硬的起来根本没关系，那时候大概是个周五的晚上，他这么胡乱想着去捉全圆佑的领带，第一次见的客人，长得真帅，一开始他喜欢先发制人，主动出击的风格，诱惑的那种虽然也好用，但是对不同类型的客人差别太大，很麻烦。

权顺荣喜欢快捷高效的。

或者说，星喜欢快捷高效的，工作时用这个名字，他差一点就做到头牌，差的这一点就是因为全圆佑。

他们第一次体验并不好，或者说第一次就失败了，为什么这样还要执意把自己固定下来，权顺荣还记得这个客人脱到衬衫的时候脸就发烧，手放在皮带上的时候红得要命，看起来也不像是处男，为什么这样，他疑惑的表情藏在背后，往全圆佑耳朵里吹着气去摸他下面，是绝对不会出错的步骤，但是这个男人制止了他的动作。

“怎么了呢？”，他把自己的声音放得尽量柔软，全圆佑嘴巴张开了一点点，露出牙齿。

“对不起……我”

“我……”

“我、我没办法……”

/  
第二次见面的时候，权顺荣才知道不是什么他以为的婚内肉体出轨，而是这个客人有难以启齿的私人问题，权顺荣知道他出的价钱，来的时候还先做了点准备。

但是不是他想的那样，真的是私人问题，而且是他并不在意的那个私人问题，于是气氛古怪起来，全圆佑找他好像也并不是为了泄欲，而是把他当成个实验样本在用。

到底怎样才能顺畅地硬起来，权顺荣说了，他不是男科医生，也不是心理医生，虽然也只是在心里说。

“那……早上起来的时候可以吗？自己弄的时候可以吗？”，他尽量用轻松的问法，这个客人平时的打扮感觉是什么“禁欲系”，但是也没必要这么言行一致，答案是肯定的，权顺荣眼前一黑。

为什么一跟别人做就不行？权顺荣怎么知道原因，但是这是他的工作，权顺荣用手掌加温好润滑剂环上去，轻轻揉捏着哄他：“太紧张了也可能就会这样的”

“不要害怕，不要着急，没关系的，圆佑要放松呀”

一开始他哄他，甚至用上刚入行的时候听来的那些所谓秘技，但是用手好像真的没什么用，只感觉得到茎身膨起一点点，弄了半天连半硬都没有。

他有点沮丧。

但是他的客人执着地叫他的名字，叫他星，反复地念那个有点中二的花名，眼角有点发红，出了好多汗，把鬓角湿得软塌塌的，权顺荣突然觉得全圆佑有点可怜，但是这样也有点可恨，一时间不知道做什么表情，只好蹲下去把那人的东西往自己嘴里含，自己专门做的准备真是没必要，他一边舔着一边感觉后穴的东西在慢慢往外流，润滑剂弄太多了，他把男人软塌塌的性器含了一半，手指伸下去把自己的裤子解开。

“呜、你干什么……”，怎么回事，他的客人也太可怜了点，权顺荣几乎要怜爱他了，这样不知道到底谁才是被干的那一个，他没理，自顾自脱了裤子，准备拉下内裤的时候又觉得这样像一种挑衅，但是后头含着的那堆东西太不舒服，也就只能脱下来。

“我、来之前”，权顺荣抬头看他：“自己弄了”

“弄了后面…润滑剂太多了”

“不脱下来裤子会弄湿”，他懒得解释润滑剂会溶成水样的原理，埋头把全圆佑腿间所有的东西都舔得湿湿的，他觉得嘴巴好酸，比起来被干，这样又爽不了又累，所以权顺荣又有点烦这个客人了。

“星…呜、那里”，权顺荣觉得他好吵，可是全圆佑确实没有别的可以叫，他用手指托着囊袋轻轻交错推上推下，再加重了点舌面的压力，好像稍微有点反应了吧，权顺荣刚想继续，客人的手又抖得要死。

“星、我不行……我、我……我真的、星”

“星、不行…呜…不行、对不起、我……”，权顺荣只能站起来抱着哄他，像抱小孩儿一样努力把全圆佑塞进怀里，那人眼角嫣红，耳朵尖儿也红得要滴血一样，权顺荣叹了口气。

他是真的有点怜爱了，所以做出了作为星绝对不会做的事情。

权顺荣凑到全圆佑耳边，咽了口口水才说：

“喜欢的话，圆佑可以叫我顺荣”

/  
他的客人是学天文学的，也是搞天文学的，权顺荣听不太懂，但是能反应到为什么只见了一面就选中自己。

因为他叫星。

还真是有点无语又有点浪漫的理由，他有点懊悔自己把真名讲出来，也不知道自己为什么能做出这么不专业的行为，但是做了就是做了，做了就要负责。

所以为什么后面见面是在天文台？

做了就是做了，做了就要负责，权顺荣后来回想起觉得自己穿得太不端庄，但是穿丁字裤上天文塔这种事大概没有什么人可以体验吧，安静得很，权顺荣捉着全圆佑的手从他小腿往上摸。

宽松的短裤很容易就把手伸进去，权顺荣拉着他勾了勾股间的那根细带子，说话的语气有点得意：“今天星穿了丁字裤哦——”

可是全圆佑不亲他，也没笑，就只是身体僵硬地继续摸他，摸也可以，权顺荣顺着他手掌的形状把屁股抬起来，就变成客人好好托着他了，到目前为止还算不错，摸吧摸吧，权顺荣恨不得他多摸一会儿早点儿开窍，静静看着全圆佑的脸等他说话。

“那个…顺荣、我……”

“今天……”

“嗯？今天怎么了？”，权顺荣习惯性歪头扮可爱，突然被全圆佑抽出来的一只手拍了拍脑袋。

“今天、今天——也有弄后面吗……”，问出来的过程大概拐了两次从窘迫到害羞的弯弯绕，权顺荣有点惊讶，任务是不是完成得太快了，他没管这是什么地方，扶着旁边的栏杆就往下拉裤子，但是全圆佑又制止了他。

但是全圆佑又制止了他，不知道为什么竟然有些微的安心和喜悦，权顺荣将这种情绪解释为任务艰巨了才有成就感，或者只是因为他长得太帅，他想多看看试试能不能治假性近视——算了——反正——

反正，不管怎么样吧，在他胡思乱想的时候，有陌生的东西挤进裤子里去，全圆佑上上下下地摸他的屁股，前面、后面都细细捏了一遍，像是在检查什么，权顺荣觉得痒也觉得好笑，延迟回答他的问题：

“弄了、弄了的”

“圆佑定了酒店吗？”

“不是，我…”，被问到这个问题，全圆佑突然又慌起来：“我不是……”

“想和星、看星星……”

“今天是想和星看星星……”，他解释着，很害怕权顺荣误会的样子，可是权顺荣觉得这样更奇怪，难道就全圆佑跟他的关系来说，看星星这种活动不是更会被误会吗？他叹口气，反正——

反正钱都付了。

他靠在那人肩膀上听了半个晚上的万有引力定律，听他讲潮汐和星系，重力与天体，一开始还能打起精神，后来就直接困倦到枕上全圆佑的大腿，再迷迷糊糊睡过去。

/  
到后来权顺荣也忘记去过几次天文塔，又远，又比酒店热，睡的是那人没什么肉的大腿，躺也躺不舒服，全圆佑给他看星星，也叫他星星，他也太喜欢星星了吧，那是因为自己是“星”就喜欢带他看星星吗？可是自己都说了真名不是星了，那这样还会喜欢他吗？

反正总是喜欢星星的吧，喜欢的吧，权顺荣被自己的念头吓了一跳，想着这次结束之后再也不能被人包这么久，太久了会胡思乱想，不是走神，是真的胡思乱想，幻想跟这个人发生什么除了工作之外的关系，可是以前他也没有过——

都是因为全圆佑太执着了。

为什么那么执着于约会？要去天文塔，要去博物馆，要去咖啡厅，甚至还要去超市，也去全圆佑家里，还得帮他一起布置盆栽。

是因为拒绝太麻烦了。

权顺荣发现这样更熟悉之后，客人做的时候会比较容易硬起来，也不像以前那样发抖了，虽然还停留在给他慢慢舔硬的实验阶段，也比最开始进步太多了，权顺荣惊讶于自己的耐心，手上的动作和舌头的顶弄都特别缓慢特别温柔，给了钱的啊，何况这么帅，权顺荣偷瞄那人的表情，被弄得爽了也是一张这么好看的脸，他突然有点嫉妒，暗暗用牙齿环住半勃的性器往中间压。

“呜啊……星！”，听上去有些痛苦，可是嘴里的触感是显著地胀大硬挺起来，原来喜欢痛吗？权顺荣不管全圆佑说什么，深呼吸了一下，用牙齿刮过男人阴茎的一半，使劲用自己的喉咙去收缩龟头，是粗暴的不容置疑，全圆佑忍不住发出点呻吟，紧紧抓着他的一只手，好像很喜欢的样子。

比深喉更暴力，权顺荣想这样更像是自己上了客人，终于吐出来的时候，男人的性器湿得不像样，也是第一次有这么硬挺的形状。

可是他还是没法真正去做，后面用手帮他也不行，权顺荣觉得有点抱歉，男人扎着脑袋像是要哭了，权顺荣给了个拥抱表示安慰，小声地征求了下意见：

“下次圆佑试试尝试痛一点的好不好？”

他的客人没有回答，只是缓慢地点了点头，然后叫他。

“星。”

/  
所以就变成现在这样子，变成现在这样子，权顺荣其实经常扮演这种凶巴巴的角色，搞个马丁靴，眼线拉长一点儿，如果需要的话加点发胶，只要不笑就是很凶的表情。

“你怎么哭了“，问了也没有反应，权顺荣只能自己主导着开始，他好可怜啊，权顺荣想，到底为什么会变成现在这样子呢，把那个Gucci包砸到酒店床头柜的时候，全圆佑甚至抖了一下。花钱找罪受，鞭子挥下去的时候，权顺荣甚至觉得自己该为全圆佑掉点儿眼泪。

他肯定痛的，他绝对会痛的，皮肤白，红痕那么明显，斑驳一片之后又肿得一道一道的，可是权顺荣问过了，他说可以的。

全圆佑说可以的，可以的，虚虚弱弱的样子，但是现在那里不用他舔半天弄半天，就自己颤巍巍地立起来，小腹绷的紧紧的，没什么肉，肋骨的痕迹突着，权顺荣觉得自己的职业生涯真的受到太大挑战——

为什么会觉得胸口好闷？

他啪地一下开了加湿器，把鞭子束到手里找准角度，全圆佑到底害不害怕呢，看帅哥治不好假性近视，因为权顺荣现在看不清他的表情，只能迷茫地擎着气场，用鞭柄在男人下腹部的地方划来划去，全圆佑腿慢慢开成一字，脚趾在乱划的线条里蜷起来收紧。

“要打了”，权顺荣有点紧张，冷不丁一下抽在大腿根，他皱着眉看地毯上的人，他肯定痛的，他绝对会痛的，皮肤白，红痕那么明显，斑驳一片之后又肿得一道一道的，可是权顺荣问过了，他说可以的。

可是他肯定会痛的。

全圆佑不说话，权顺荣烦躁起来，他缺少个发狠的理由，也缺少让这场实验结束的推动力，没法昂着下巴说些“闭嘴”、“不要顶嘴”这种话，只能一下又一下给男人施加痛苦。

再来的一下直接抽在男人的性器上，全圆佑的前端兴奋地吐出点前液，一直紧咬着的嘴唇也漏出点口水，他叫了一声星，就又被狠狠打在大腿内侧，权顺荣一下重一下轻的力道控制得很好，没体验过的爽让他闭紧眼睛，才知道自己原来蓄了那么多泪水。

“星！我……呜！”，只要一叫星的名字，就会被抽打那里，能给权顺荣宽慰的只有他的判断正确，全圆佑下面跟着翘得更高，难受得哼哼，在地毯上不自然地扭动屁股。”现在感觉怎么样？”，权顺荣声音发颤，跪到一样的高度去问他这个客人，“圆佑可以射了吗？”

“这样可以射吗？”，他又问了一遍，男人闭着眼流泪，嘴里翻来覆去地叫星、星，权顺荣的烦躁搭成巨塔，被这称呼一口气吹翻，顺带把他残余的理智摧枯拉朽，为什么叫他星？不是说了可以叫顺荣的吗？

他喜欢星星，还是喜欢星，还是喜欢痛？权顺荣盯着全圆佑的脸看，脑子里把这些完全不相干的问题搅在一起咕噜噜地转，男人的嘴唇形状漂亮，因为被咬了太久留下牙齿的印子，破皮的地方是扎眼的鲜红，其他地方是脆弱的粉白，被口水打湿了也脆弱，像暴雨中的樱花瓣上下翻动，权顺荣根本听不见他说什么，脑子里只有低音的“星、星、星”。星、星、星，无限循环的音节像把锤子，一下一下地把愤怒、酸楚和苦涩楔进权顺荣的心房，那人还张着嘴要说些什么，翕动的鲜红，翕动的粉色，翕动的惨白，在权顺荣的视线里融化，然后晃动，受不了，受不了，受不了——

权顺荣撑起一点腰，直接扳住男人的后脑，然后狠狠地吻上去。

“叫我顺荣”

**Author's Note:**

> *用餐结束期待您的评价  
> *如果觉得需要有后续请在评论告诉我


End file.
